fantasyanimalsfafictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zonnepoot: klad: Vleugels
Hmmmm, ik denk dat ik dit verhaal eens ga herschrijven/afmaken. Dit is al wel van en tijdje geleden en ik kan nu veel beter schrijven! Dit verhaal gaat over duiven. De hoofdpersoon is Doorn, een Bruin-witte duivin, haar beschrijving en die van de andere vind je hieronder. Ik zie je denken: kan je daar iets leuks over schrijven? Nou, ik ga het proberen. (een vrouwtjes duif heet een duivin en een mannetje heet een doffer, waar internet wel niet goed voor is..) thumb|200px|dit is de voorkant van vleugels thumb|200px|dit is Doorn ---- De duiven: Doorn; Bruin-witte duivin. Piek; verfomfaaide grijze doffer uit de stad. Dal; broer van Piek, donkergrijze doffer met wat missende veren. Beuk; vriendelijke, bruine duivin. Purple; ooit witte, mooie, paarsgeverfde duivin. Donder; irritante, erg donkergrijze doffer. Regen; lichtgrijze duivin, heeft een tijd in de stad gewoond. http://nl.fantasyanimalsfafiction.wikia.com/wiki/Zonnepoot_klad%3A_personages_Vleugels hier het linkje naar een uitgebreidere beschrijving van de personages. dit verhaal heet Vleugels, het word een deel van de trilogie die ik Weg ga noemen. ---- Proloog Doorn vloog door de lucht, ze had wel eens vogels gezien die meer op de grond liepen dan vlogen, ze vroeg zich af waarom ze dat deden, vliegen gaf je vrijheid! Opeens verscheen de plek waarnaar ze opzoek was geweest onder haar verschijnen; dit graanveld van de Vederlozen was de perfecte eetplek. Ze streek neer op de grond en vond al snel een geknakte halm, alle zaadjes lagen nu op de grond en waren een goed maal. Ze hoorde nog iemand aankomen; het was Beuk. Ze kenden elkaar al sinds ze hadden leren vliegen en ze was wel bereid om haar voedsel met Beuk te delen. Terwijl ze zich bukte om een zaadje op te eten zag ze de schaduw van een duif boven haar, het was Donder. Niet hem weer, dacht ze geïrriteerd, Beuk vond Donder wel leuk, Doorn vond hem een enorme aansteller en een lastpak. 'Ga weg' zei ze, zodra hij binnen gehoorsafstand was, Donder vloog niet weg maar landde naast Beuk en begon ook te eten. Die krijg ik hier nooit meer weg, geërgerd vloog ze zelf maar weg, er zou vast nog wel ergens ander wat te vinden zijn. Hoofdstuk 1 Doorn werd wakker in het beschutte bladerdek van de grote beuk, ze strekte haar vleugels uit en vloog naar beneden. Het had vannacht geregend, de grond waarop ze landde zoog aan haar poten en liet duidelijke sporen achter. Ze ging de lucht maar weer in, natte poten waren niet iets waarvan ze hield. Misschien zou het graanveld vandaag wel Dondervrij zijn, die gedachte vrolijkte haar op en ze vloog met goede moet naar het veld toe. Ze was het veld bijna voorbij gevlogen, overal zaten vogels te eten. De grote snijder was weer langs geweest en had alle stengels meegenomen. De grote snijder was slordig en liet altijd erg veel vallen, iedereen kwam daar op af. Ze zocht naar een leeg plekje en vloog langzaam naar beneden, eenmaal op de grond, was ze verbaasd dat hier nog niemand was. Het graan smaakte prima en er was geen gevaar te bekennen, dat laatste kon ze toch beter niet zo zeker van zijn, het gevoel dat er iemand was werd steeds sterker. Voor de zekerheid ging ze de lucht maar weer in, op de plek waar ze net nog had gezeten stond nu een kat nijdig naar haar te kijken. Deze kans kon ze niet laten voorbijgaan, ze vloog weer lager en poepte zo op het hoofd van de kat. Je verdiende loon, dacht ze terwijl ze het bos weer in vloog. Op haar vaste plek in de grote beuk zat nu een onbekende lichtgrijze duivin. Doorn was wel nieuwsgierig en ging naast haar zitten, 'Dit is mijn plek'. Ze was niet van plan om haar weg te jagen, ze wilde haar alleen laten weten dat dit haar plek was. 'Sorry, ik kan wel weggaan als je wilt', dat was niet Doorns bedoeling. 'Nee, blijf maar. Hoe heet je eigenlijk?' door een gesprek te starten ging ze hopelijk niet weg. 'Ik ben Regen, ik heb een tijdje in de stad gewoond maar werd het leven daar beu. Ik besloot weer terug naar het bos te komen'. Een duif uit de stad? dat trok Doorns aandacht, ze vroeg zich al een tijdje af hoe het daar was. 'Hoe is het in de stad?' vroeg ze maar, ze was nu echt nieuwsgierig. 'Er zijn een hele hoop Vederlozen, ook best wel veel duiven maar de meesten zijn best gek. Ze eten dingen die de Vederlozen naar ze toegooien, ik heb het een keer geprobeerd maar het smaakt net als muizenkeutels'. Doorn was blij dat ze nog nooit muizenkeutels geproefd had, deze nieuwe duif had al veel meegemaakt en ze wilde zo veel mogelijk informatie hebben. Ze ging maar verder met vragen om een zo mooi mogelijk beeld van de stad te krijgen. Regen vloog weer weg, ze had Doorn echt alles over de stad verteld. Regen was niet dom en had heus wel door dat Doorn naar de stad wilde, je moest alleen maar naar de kant van het graanveld blijven vliegen en na een dag of twee kwam je er vanzelf wel. Ook had ze geadviseerd om als ze daar aankwam, Piek en Dal op te zoeken. Dat waren twee grijze doffers die het leuk vonden om nieuwe duiven de stad te laten zien. Steeds meer drong het tot haar hoofd door dat ze zou vertrekken, het bos verlaten. Ze zou eerst Beuk opzoeken om haar te vertellen dat ze ging, misschien zou ze zelfs Donder wel missen. Waarschijnlijk toch alleen Beuk, dacht ze er nog bij. Ze vloog weer richting het veld, daar zou ze Beuk wel vinden. Hoofdstuk 2 Doorn landde naast Beuk die samen met Donder aan het eten was, het lijkt wel alsof het leven alleen maar om eten en overleven gaat. 'Ik ga weg', Donder keek haar verbaasd aan maar Beuk knikte, 'ik zag het al aankomen. Nu kunnen we nog voor één laatste keer samen eten'. Doorn knikte en keek op de eindeloze zaadjes neer, dit zou snel voorbij zijn. Ze had hier altijd al gevlogen, ze had altijd al in het bos gewoond en nu, ging ze er weg. Ergens deed het ook wel pijn, alles wat zo ooit had gekend moest ze achterlaten. Beuk keek haar aan, 'Laten we nog voor een keer samen door het bos vliegen!' Doorn knikte en vloog achter haar aan, Morgen ga ik weg, het bleef maar door haar hoofd spoken, ze had niet eens door dat ze al in de grote beuk geland waren. 'Mijn naam komt van deze boom' zei Beuk. 'Ik en Blad zijn hier geboren' ze liet een stilte vallen, Beuk treurde nog steeds over wat er met haar broertje was gebeurd. Op een dag was hij weggeweest, ze hadden in het hele bos gezocht en hadden hem gevonden; overreden door een Lichtoog. Beuk nam afscheid, Doorn begreep wel dat dit voor haar moest voelen alsof ze nog meer familie verloor. Dit werd haar laatste nacht in de boom, de plek die haar al zo lang onderdak had geboden. Ze ging op haar vaste plekje zitten, na een dag samenzijn met Beuk was ze moe. Ze viel ook bijna meteen in slaap en droomde van de stad. De bomen weken uiteen en de stad kwam in zicht, duizenden duiven die in vrede samen met Vederlozen leefde. Dit was de stad, de plek waar ze naartoe zou gaan. Nu zag ze een hoop duiven gezellig samenzitten in een boom, ze vloog ernaartoe en ging naast ze zitten. Een grijze duivin keek haar boos aan en zei; 'Wat moet dat hier? Dit is onze boom, Wegwezen!'. Doorn bleef zitten en er kwamen meer duiven dreigend op haar af, ze kwamen steeds dichterbij en dichterbij... Doorn schrok wakker, ze schudde haar veren uit en keek naar de halve maan die aan de hemel stond en het bos verlichtte. Het was allemaal maar een droom probeerde ze zichzelf gerust te stellen, maar wat als de stad echt zo was? Een plek vol boze duiven die niks anders wilde dan haar weg hebben? Ze rilde, de nachten werden kouder nu er steeds meer bladeren bruin begonnen te worden. Zou ze deze plek echt gaan verlaten, de plek die al zo lang als ze leefde haar thuis was? Ze moest wel, nu kon ze niet meer terug en ze zou koste wat het kost morgen vertrekken. Ze viel langzaam weer in slaap, met dromen die nu over het bos gingen. Hoofdstuk 3 Doorn voelde de wind door haar veren blazen terwijl ze door de lucht vloog. Vanochtend was ze vroeg vertrokken, de zon was toen nog maar net boven de horizon geweest en nu stond hij al bijna helemaal bovenaan. Ze moest na vandaag, als alles goed ging, nog een hele dag vliegen. Doorn besloot een rustpauze te nemen, ze vloog nu al de hele ochtend en ze begon pijn in haar vleugels te krijgen. Onder zich zag ze een klein beekje, ze ging dalen want hier kon ze ook gelijk iets aan haar verschrikkelijke dorst doen. Doorn was even vergeten dat alles wat je vanuit de lucht zien klein is, de 'beek' was enorm. Er zwommen allemaal eenden, Misschien kan ik iemand vragen of ik op de goede weg ben!. Ze fladderde naar de dichtstbijzijnde eend en vroeg: 'Hoe lang is het nog vliegen naar de stad?' De eend keek haar gek aan en begon toen te kwaken: 'kwals kwen kweine kwogel kwen kwe kwog kwongekweer kwen kwag kwijt*'. 'Uhh, bedankt, denk ik', de eend leek helaas nog lang niet uitgepraat, 'Kwijn kwaam kwis kwebbel, kwoe kweet kwij kweigekwek**?' Doorn begon te begrijpen dat ze wijnig meer informatie van de eend kon krijgen, ze zocht een plekje waar ze gemakkelijk wat kon drinken. BINNENKORT MEER Verschillende vogeltalen (de *) * (eends) 'Als een kleine vogel ben je nog ongeveer een dag kwijt.' ** (eends) 'mijn naam is Kwebbel, hoe heet jij eigenlijk?' Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Klad Categorie:Kladpagina's Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Duiven Categorie:Weg Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Kladversies Categorie:Kladpagina